mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Os Pônei Tons
Os Pônei Tons ou Pôneitons (Ponytones no original) é um quinteto vocal que aparece em Filli Vanilli. O grupo é inicialmente um quarteto composto por Rarity (soprano), Big McIntosh (baixo), Toe-Tapper (tenor) e Torch Song (mezzo-soprano ou contralto); Fluttershy mais tarde se junta ao grupo como um quinto membro a tempo parcial.__TOC__ Representação na série Os Pônei Tons são um conjunto de canto de pôneis que realizam vários eventos sociais em instituições de caridade em Ponyville. Quando introduzido pela primeira vez, deveriam se apresentar numa festa beneficente que Fluttershy organiza para o Centro de Animais de Ponyville. No entanto, antes do concerto, Big McIntosh perde a voz durante uma competição de imitação de peru. Usando uma poção que Zecora faz com folhas folhas de Piada Venenosa, Fluttershy fica com a voz grossa, e canta como o Big Mac atrás de uma cortina (pois sofre de medo do palco), enquanto Big Mac faz lip-sync. Como resultado do desempenho na arrecadação de fundos, Os Pônei Tons são abordados para dar performances adicionais na cute-ceañera de uma potra, numa cerimônia de inauguração hospedada pela Prefeita Mare e a classe da escola de Cheerilee na Escola de Ponyville. A cada performance dada, a confiança de Fluttershy em si mesma sobe, enquanto ela também começa a improvisar cada vez mais sua parte, o que torna difícil para o Big Mac fingir. Na próxima apresentação, na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar, Big Mac recupera sua voz, mas concorda em deixar Fluttershy cantar como ele na última vez. No entanto, Fluttershy se deixa levar e expõe a si mesma; apesar da vergonha que passou, seu desempenho é elogiado. Perto do final do episódio, Fluttershy se junta aos Pônei Tons como um quinto membro, realizando um concerto privado em sua casa para seus amigos pôneis e animaizinhos. No entanto, ela se recusa a fazer aparições públicas com a banda, dando "um passo de cada vez" ela estará superando seu medo de palco. A música mais notável dos Pônei Tons é Sinta a Música em Você. Mais tarde, eles reprisam a música com as letras da música de Fluttershy Música nos Bosques. Outras representações IDW comics Toe-Tapper e Torch Song são apresentados na capa de My Little Pony Holiday Special 2015. Livros Em Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity capítulo 1 "A Pony of Prominence", a narração da história menciona os Pônei Tons como tendo apenas quatro membros. Fluttershy's Big Show envolve o Quarteto Pony Tons como em Filli Vanilli. Em Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, os Pônei Tons são mencionados no capítulo 9 "The Fine Furry Friends Fair" e aparecem no capítulo 12 "Singing a Different Tune". My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Toe-Tapper e Torch Song são personagens disponíveis no jogo móvel da Gameloft; eles foram adicionados à versão iOS do jogo em 4 de junho de 2014, para a versão Android do jogo em 10 de junho de 2014. A descrição de Toe-Tapper é "Toe-Tapper é membro da banda Pony Tones, então você jamais vai pegar seus cascos fora de ritmo!" E a descrição da Torch Song afirma que "Torch Song tem uma voz melosa que soa perfeitamente ao lado de seus companheiros, os Pony Tones!" Versões diferentes Mercadoria Os Pônei Tons são mostrados na fan-projetada "Got the Music In You" T-shirt de WeLoveFine. Galeria Referências en:The Pony Tones Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens de apoio